The following disclosure generally relates to aircraft turbine engines, and more particularly, to cooling portions of aircraft turbine engines.
Known turbofan gas turbine aircraft engines typically include a serial arrangement of a fan, a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor, combustor, and turbine typically comprise a core engine. Air admitted into the inlet of the engine is compressed by the compressor, and the compressed air is then mixed with fuel in the combustor and burned. The high-energy products of combustion of the burned air/fuel mixture then enter and drive the turbine, which drives the compressor and fan. The combustion products then exit the engine at the core engine exhaust nozzle, producing thrust to power an associated aircraft.
A number of components associated with gas turbine engines require some degree of cooling during operation. For example, electronics systems and fluid supply systems may generate high amounts of thermal energy, which may reduce system efficiency and cause system damage. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide cooling to components of the gas turbine engines.